Shyalana: Nymph of Camelot
by xIsis18x
Summary: This is a Merlin OC if you don't like don't read. M for Lemons Later
1. Prolouge

_Hey everyone I know I have not updated other stories in a while but I have writers block on them and I got this idea and couldn't keep it in._

_Please Review I do appreciate it although constructive comment not insults if. This is a Merlin X OC so if you don't like don't read_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything although by god I wish I did._

_Please excuse spelling and grammar as I did the best I could_.

**_Chapter - Prologue_**

As Shylana stepped off the water onto the green grass of the world of humans, her long dark blue almost black air shone as the light bounced off of it so that it looked like the sky at night. She was wearing a light blue dress that sat just off the shoulders. The dress had bell sleeves and went all the way down to the floor.

"I understand what I am doing mother, it is time for me to move on and find my place in the world, even if that means leaving Avalon forever. I know you do not understand but I need more than magic to sustain me I do not know yet what it is that I crave but once I know I will return to you and my father in Avalon." She said to the woman in the dark green cloak as she walked further from the lake so that they were facing each other on the shore.

"I know my child, although it hurts me that you must leave us and Avalon but your destiny does not follow the same path as mine" said the woman with much emotion in her voice as if she was saying goodbye. The girl must have noticed this and turned to look strangely at her mother.

"Why do you speak as if we will never see each other again? I will not be gone forever and we will see each other again I can promise you that." Shyalana said

"Do not make promises you do not know that you can keep Shyalana I love and always will but the unexpected may happen and I want you to know that your father and I are extremely proud of you for what you have achieved in the years we have had you. You are the powerful of the Nymphs of Avalon." The woman said

"Mother I love you and Father and I know you are proud of me and I am proud of you too. I am glad to have called you my parents and to have you teach me." Shyalana declared.

As much as I would to do this all day Shyalana we cannot as you must leave now to find a life and to follow your destiny and that does not include standing here talking to me" The woman said tearfully.

"I know, I know mother but where should I head to you have been in this world before I have not and I need your guidance one last time before we part for the time being." Shyalana said in almost a whisper.

"If you want my advice head to Camelot I feel in my heart that is where your destiny lies. The city is full of people for you to meet but beware of those who would use you for your beauty and do not tell anyone except those you trust with your life and definitely do not tell King Uther he has banned magic and he will have you killed if he knows what you are and what you can do." The woman said quietly and hurried to Shyalana.

Shyalana quickly moved towards the woman and embraced her in a tight embrace while whispering in her ear "I will do as you say, I love you and will miss you more than anything in the world goodbye mother."

Shyalana quickly took a step back turned on her heal and walked off into to the forest in the direction of Camelot which she knew was to the north of where she was. When she turned back to give one last wave of farewell to her mother there was nobody there. Shyalana turned back round, sighed to herself and continued on into the darkening wood with uncertainty in front of her and nothing behind but the past.

_**Well that was the first chapter I hope you liked it and will update this as soon as possible have loads of ideas for this running through my head. Hope loads of you will read my story.**_

_**Later xx**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone so this is the second instalment of my Merlin OC so if you don't like don't read you have been warned. I apologise for my spelling and grammar in this story from start to end. Please Review and tell me what you think but I will not even read plain insults or rude comments.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own anything despite how much I wish I did.**_

_**Chapter 1 – Arriving At Camelot and First Glances**_

Merlin P.O.V

I was mucking out Arthur's horses near the gates of Camelot like he normally did everyday. However, I was not my usual happy self. I was deep in thought about the strange sense of anxiety that had been plaguing me for the past couple of days. I felt sure that whatever was going to happen that has caused me this anxiety was not a bad thing as it did not feel this same as what I usually felt when something bad happens to Arthur. I felt excited about what was coming and that was throwing me off my usual equilibrium as I had never ever felt that way in my life as long as my memory goes back. I stood up from my duties and wiped my forehead removing it of the sweat that had accumulated there during the day and stared down at myself taking in my appearance. I am of average height for most people I think but can't really be sure, My black hair is longer than Arthur's but does not reach further than my ears in fact I think it stops just short of them. I wear a red tunic with a brown jacket covering it. Both of these things are faded with use and covered in dirt from my duties from the stables. I also at the time was wearing at the time a brown pair of trousers the same colour as my jacket; this was also faded and dirty with time and use. * I need to clean up before I go to clean Arthur's chamber I don't want to have to scrub the floors again like the last time* I sighed inwardly to myself at this thought remembering what had happened only last week when I had been performing these same tasks as I was performing that day.

I let my gaze glide over the people working near by me in the stable and outside of it and eventually let it rest on the gates of Camelot. I watched the guards who tried to make sure nothing got into the city that could be a threat to the king or the prince, not that they could stop the more dangerous threats as proven time and time again. I was startled out of my revelry when one of the guards at the top overlooking the outside shouted "Halt! Who goes there?" I could not here the person on the other sides reply but it was not long before the guard shouted down to the others to open the gate. I watched with mild interest and a little curiosity as well as the guards when through the motions of opening the gates to the city. I could tell from the sluggish way the guards moved that they were tiered and also that they were fed up of what they were doing. It wasn't until the gates parted to reveal a young girl around my own age walking through that I was shocked out of my stupor. * She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I wonder where she comes from* I thought. While I was thinking these thoughts my gaze never left her and as if sensing my eyes on her she looked over towards me and met my dark blue gaze with her own golden gaze. * Wow I can't believe she is looking at me she think I'm a complete pillock for staring at her not to mention I'm a complete mess from mucking out the stables.* While I was thinking this I didn't notice that the girl had made her way over to me it wasn't till she spoke to me that I came to my senses.

"Hi I'm Shyalana, it's nice to meet you….?" She said while extending her hand toward me.

"Merlin my name is Merlin" I said startled out of my thoughts and took her outstretched hand kissing the back gently as I said "it's nice to meet you my lady is there any thing I can help you with"

"actually there is I was wondering if you point me in the direction of Gaius the physician please and I would like you to call me shyalana" she said in her smooth voice that sounded almost musical to my ears. I gladly gave her directions and it wasn't long before she told me that she really had to go or she was going to be late.

"Goodbye Shyalana, I hope to see you again" I said while waving as she exited the door of the stables. Just as she was about to disappear from my view she turned around and said "Goodbye Merlin, I am sure we will meet again and I look forward to it" It was with those last word and a quick wave with a smile that lit up the room that she finally disappeared from my sight and it wasn't until much later after everything happened that did that I realized that the sense of anxiety that I had been dealing with for that couple of days had also disappeared.

Well that's it for this installment hope you like it if you do let me know.

Again I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes but please bear with it if you're going to read. If you do I thank you infinitely.


End file.
